Not only a pure angel
by wolfadu
Summary: Mitsunari seeks for advice to be less a of a cute and sweet lover, and more of a seductive wild one, and goes through with it.


It was early in the morning, light was coming through the window and woke me up. But I noticed that something else had woken me up. I was enveloped by the warm and loving arms from my sweet boy, Mitsunari, and he was giving me the lightest kisses on my face.

\- Oh, I'm sorry. Did I wake you up?

\- Kind of, but it's fine, as long as you wake me up like that I won't ever bother.

\- I was looking as you slept for a while, but you looked too cute and beautiful and I couldn't hold back, I wanted to kiss you.

\- What I am going to do with you? You are the sweetest. I'm so happy being with you, living with you…you are such a pure and tender man.

He embraced me tight, his cheeks totally red. God, he was the cutest, not me! But I caught a glimpse of a frown in his face. That's odd, I don't recall saying anything to upset him, quite the contrary. So I kissed him as loving as I could, and he was like the usual self then, his gorgeous amethyst eyes twinkling and his angelic smile. How could he make me melt just with the sight of him?

We got up, got dressed and I ate breakfast then. Then, as usual, he needed his hair combed, so I did it for him.

\- Thank you so much for taking such a good care of me, always. I have to attend to war council now, but maybe we can spend time together in the afternoon? Would you like to?

\- Sure! I love hanging out with you, and we've been quite busy lately. It's a date! – I smiled brightly to him.

\- Excellent! See you later, have a pleasant day!

Mitsunari left his manor, already missing her. But there was something that kept ringing in his head, and he couldn't find a resolve, so he thought of seeking for advice with his warlord friends. After war council ended and almost everyone departed, something caught the eye of the ones still there. It seemed that Mitsunari couldn't get rid of that little frown, but he wasn't even aware of it. Masamune and Mitsuhide, on the other hand, saw his thoughtful look and approached him.

\- What's up lad? Why such a hard thinking and almost moody face of yours? – Masamune asked with concern.

\- That is certainly not your usual character, it's true. Lost in thought, yes, but it's rare to see you moody. Is something the matter between the little seamstress and you?

\- Oh no, quite the contrary. We are very happy together and she takes a lot of care of me. But….

\- I knew there was a "but" coming lad. Shoot it.

\- She keeps telling me every day how cute, lovely and tender I am. Today she even said I was a pure man. I thank her for such lovely thoughts, but…I don't know how to express it my lords.

\- Mmmh, I think I get it –Mitsuhide said with a low chuckle – In short words, she thinks of you like a cute boy, rather than an adult man. It looks like she is more like a mom than your lover.

\- That was quite direct Mitsuhide –Masamune frowned, but then smiled again- but I see his point. You are a man, with…needs like everybody.

\- But lord Masamune, we do spend every night together and show our love in a physical way.

\- You have sex, you make love, say it properly! –The one eyed dragon interrupted him with a heavy sigh- I'm happy to hear that, but you need to be spicier Mitsunari, or she'll be bored someday.

\- Spicy? But I don't think putting spices on me will improve anything. In fact, it will probably itch me and she may won't like the smell even.

\- My my, Our best strategy man is too naïve and literal, I'm afraid, I don't see how you even managed to bed her –Mitsuhide deeply sighed now. But suddenly he smiled very mischievously- But maybe our friend here needs some advice, doesn't he? Masamune is well known for his wild reputation and myself…well, I can teach you some teasing that will make our princess blush noticeably.

\- My lords, you are so generous! Would you really help me? I don't understand well what you mean, but I trust you as my colleagues and friends. Thank you so much –Mitsunari smiled and bowed politely.

The dragon and the snake looked at each other with a devilish look in their faces, but innocent Mitsunari didn't even realized that. The three of them spent some time together making a plan for the afternoon.

\- It's time for lunch already, Mitsunari must be coming soon – I thought out loud. I was brushing my hair to the side when all of a sudden I felt a very hot sensation in my neck, and I jolted when I felt someone holding me by the waist. I didn't have the time to turn around when I heard behind me:

\- You look flawless like this, my dear – I immediately recognized the voice of Mitsunari, and I learnt that the hot sensation I felt was him kissing my neck, since he did it again. Man, I almost moaned at how good that felt.

\- Oh Mitsunari! What was that all of a sudd…

I couldn't even finish my question, when I felt his silken lips against mine. But it wasn't the chaste kisses he usually gave me, this time he was almost devouring me. My knees bent and he supported me. Ok….WHAT is all this? Not that I'm complaining, but this isn't his usual self. Now I was trapped in his arms, one arm holding my back, the other on the back of my head, lightly pulling my hair. I moaned loudly in his mouth, and digged my nails on his collar. I honestly thought that next we would be laying on the futon, but instead he just stopped kissing me, and caressed my lower lip saying:

\- Your beauty surpasses my ability to restrain myself when I see you, that's all.

HOLY COW…I think my brain melted. I was about to ask him where this seduction was coming from, when I saw his face. He was blushing furiously, almost more than me, and his low lip was almost trembling. I could see his eyes like violet flames dancing, but somehow they also looked…vulnerable. And then it hit me: He was doing these confident and sexy things to me, although he wasn't feeling secure doing them. Feeling a little pity for him, I decided to play along, supporting him for now.

\- Wow! You surprised me there! I don't know what has gotten into you, but I must say, I like it very much.

I gave him a coquettish smile, and he smiled me back with such happiness and satisfaction that I could have died of tenderness right there.

-Eeerr…should we eat now? Lunch is ready – He nodded and we sat down to eat, returning to normality.

A couple of hours later, I was reading some scrolls Ieyasu gave me to study about medicine, when I felt Mitsunari's hand on my. He caressed it with his thumb, claiming for my whole attention.

\- I'm sorry to disturb you, but shall we go now? I'll help you to study later, to compensate the interruption.

\- No problem! I was a little stuck there, so I feel myself like going out with you –I said with a bright smile.

We went to town, visiting markets, eating sweets while we walked, it was a lovely afternoon with him. We stood under a tree to rest for a moment, and I was lost in thoughts when I felt his hand on my back. Actually, it was a very bold touch of him, since his hand was on my low, low back, almost touching my butt. In fact, again his playful long thumb WAS caressing my butt, so I gasped in surprise and embarrasment. We were almost in public, everyone who looked our way could see us!

I looked up at him and OH MY GOD! The look on his face….it was definitely "the smolder". I would have laughed very hard if it wasn't for how damn hot he looked. I mean, his face was unbelievable beautiful all the time, but that sexy look, the way his half-lidded eyes looked at me, and the almost serious pout he was making…ok, that was spontaneous combustion, I had to admit it. It was so different to his usual self, but between that face and the hot touch he had been giving me just yet, I was loving every second of it. Sweetness and angelic smiles were always pleasant but…that raw and passionate look, the thought of him touching my whole body with almost the wild need he was showing. I wanted that too. But again, the magic spell broke, because my prince charming was again blushing like hell, and his smolder was falling apart, it was obvious how hard was for him to hold it. I couldn't hold it anymore, and I laughed very loud, tears falling from my eyes. Sorry my angel, but that was far too much, the show couldn't go on anymore.

All of a sudden, I stopped my laugh when I heard him laughing too.

\- I'm sorry! I wasn't laughing at you! Well, I was…but I mean it in a good way.

\- It's ok, don't worry. Actually I laughed too because you looked so happy and you spread the laugh.

\- But what was that? Oh my god, where did you learn something like that? Come on, the last hours even, it certainly wasn't your doing. Confess!

\- You really caught me. I'll be honest with you…I looked for advice, about seduction.

\- What? Really? And who on earth gave you that kind of advice, may I know?

\- Oh, it was thanks to lord Masamune and lord Mitsuhide.

Ah, of course...Mitsuhide was playing and teasing him from the start. And Masamune, well he could totally do those thing without a hint of embarrasment, but he was the wild and free-spirited one, not my bookworm Mitsunari. I guess I'll have a talk with those devils soon enough. We went back home, talking about the whole plan he had if it wasn't for his clumsiness. And then he confessed his insecurities and all about him not feeling like he could be stronger and sexier, so to speak. When we got to his manor, I took his hands between mine, and looked at him.

\- Look, Mitsunari...I really appreciate what you did today for me. Don't worry, I love you completely, just as you are. I don't feel like a mother to you, I just love you so much that I enjoy taking care of you, just as you do with me. And you don't have to force yourself to act like some hot and seductive guy. You are incredibly sweet, and seductive in your own way, and that's what made me fall in love with you in first place.

\- Thank you so much for your honesty, and your love! I am relieved to know that –he said that with such a beautiful smile, I was losing the track of my thoughts.

\- But…since we are talking about it. I have to confess something too.

\- Yes? What is it? –he asked with curiosity

\- I kind of liked it…a lot when you were that passionate and bold before –just remembering made me blush a lot- It was extremely hot, and if you keep doing those things sometime, I won't complain at all.

\- Oh, is that so? I'll remember it.

\- In fact, more than remember, I am a bit turned on right now.

There, THAT blush on his face was a work of art. He was not smiling anymore, and his breath got caught in his throat. I wanted so much more, and I was determined to teach him about wild seduction.

Without saying anything else, I put my hands on his strong chest and pushed him, until his back touched the wall. He gasped in surprise and I took the chance to lean in and kiss him hard. I felt his hands starting to touch my waist, but I grabbed them and placed them against the wall, above his head. Ok, maybe it was too much, even kind of manly what I was doing (and let's be honest, I am shorter than him), but his intense blushing, quick shallow breath and the fiery look in his eyes told me he was enjoying that. He drew away from the kiss to talk to me, gathering his breath.

\- That was rather…intense. I liked it though. I didn't picture you doing something like that. Do you…want me to…do this kind of things to you?

\- Yeah well, I guess you felt your blood rushing, and your desire growing fast. Yes, I loved that too, but it's ok, I want you to be yourself. Feel comfortable, that's all I want.

\- No, I don't want you to think that I can only be sweet and cute to you. I desire you so much, I've always had, but my respect for you makes me act more…cautiously, I don't wish to upset you in any way. And I don't have experience in love and women, excluding you. But don't get me wrong, I am a man, an adult man, and my thoughts and my body react accordingly. I want to give into my desires, and right now, those include ravishing and pleasuring you until I can bury myself into you and let ourselves drown in our love.

OH MY! I literally chocked because of the surprise and hotness, my insides boiled, as my face did. So he can talk dirty, point to Mitsunari! He didn't gave me time to react, since he shifted us so now my back was against the wall. He pinned me there with his hips, letting me feel ALL of him, and pulled hard my hair a little so I lifted my face to him, so he could really devour me. My arms freed, I gave him a strong hug and digged my nails in his broad back, he moaned low and sexy. His other hand travelled from my breast to my waist, kept going down to squeeze my butt, making me jolt. But he didn't end up there, he lowered it even more to grab my leg and lifted it so I could put it around his hip. That was incredibly hot, not to mention that now I was feeling his erection, still trapped in his pant, directly against my core. The wild kisses continued, and he was also biting, licking and kissing my earlobe and my neck in turns. I was already losing it, I guess he could be a very naughty boy…no, man…when he wanted.

\- Are this amazing things you are doing to me, ideas of your friends?

\- They gave some suggestions, yes, but right now I'm not thinking of them purposely. This is just me, loving you the best I can.

I was loving his renewed trust in himself, and I desperately needed more of him, so I rocked my his against his to provoke him even more. He growled low, lost in his new founded passion, and he lowered the hand that was on the back of my head to lift my other leg and made me climb to him. We kissed and kept moving like that for a minute, until he moved me away from the wall. He carried me holding us in that same position until we were above the futon, and he gently lowered us down there. I tried to recover some air, but he was already loosening my obi and opening my kimono, leaving me naked practically in a couple of seconds. Determined to be the dominant one tonight, he pinned again my hands above my head, and entwined our fingers while he kissed me deep and loving. God help me, I was lost in pleasure already, my sweet angel turned to a lustful demon. He stopped only to look at me briefly. His sight was better than in my wilder dreams: His soft and dark gray hair falling over his face, his amethyst eyes burning, but his pupils were bigger than ever, making him look like a wild animal ready to attack. His cheeks were burning hot and his lips looked almost red and puffy. And that mole next to his tiny smile…I've always loved it, it kind of made him look more sophisticated.

Then he started to go down with his kisses, sucking and kissing my breasts and tugging my nipples passionately. I moaned very loud, and asked him to keep doing that. He obliged me, but after a while he again started to kiss his path down to my navel, biting and leaving wet kisses along my ribs and down to my sides and hips. He was truly devouring me, no doubt about it now.

Although I was seeing it coming, I wasn't prepared when he sunk his head between my legs. I cried out loud in total bliss, and he kept my legs separated with his hands while he did his magic down there. Suddenly he sucked very hard and long on my clit, and when my legs trembled out of control, he inserted one of his fingers inside of him, with no previous warning.

\- OH MY GOD! AAAH! MI…MITSUNARI! – My cry was so high-pitched that for a second he drew away in surprise, worried that he had hurt me.

\- Are you ok? I got carried away, I'm so sorry.

\- No, no, I'm sorry to startle you... it was amazing, I just wasn't ready for such intensity and pleasure, you never did that to me before. Please go on, I'm overjoyed with how an amazing lover you are, thank you so much, my love!

I saw him blushing like a tomato again, but then he smiled and squeezed my hand, and kept pleasuring me like before, so amazingly. This was a whole new level, a new side of him that I have never known before, but I was glad that I brought up the subject and that stared the wild loving session, because now we were both melting in pleasure. But enough of me, I wanted to give him a memorable night too. I hold his head and slowly brought him to my lips, to give him a deep kiss. I hinted him that I wanted us to roll, and when we did, I starting kissing him the same way he did to me.

\- Rest a little while I take care of you, my naughty angel – I smiled mischievously as I started to undress him completely. He was hard like a rock, but I tried to contain myself to please him all the way. I kissed and nipped his neck, then his collarbone, and then I dedicated some minutes to his firm and hot chest. I could feel his heart hammering hard and fast, as was mine, and his soft moans and gasps were music to my ears. Then I kept making my way down with wet kisses and little bites (to which he moaned more loudly, encouraging me), until I put his throbbing member inside my mouth. I looked at him and he was with his mouth opened like moaning in silence, finally relieved after so much need contained. I gave him a hell of a blowjob to be honest, guided by his vocal expressions that were making such a hot pool inside me, and all of a sudden he pushed me and rolled us over again. He kissed my cheek softly as an apology, and whispered right next to my ear.

\- I'm sorry if I was rough, but if I didn't stop you right there, I'm afraid that would have been all for tonight if you kept going, and I told you I wanted to bury myself in you, didn't I?

\- You did. And you better do it right now. I need you so badly. I love you Mitsunari, please.

\- I love you too. And I want to show you exactly that, how deep my love for you runs….as deep as I'm about to be inside of you. I'll love you with everything I have, literally.

DAMN! Those last lines made me lost it, such a dirty mouth all of a sudden! It was the perfect combination between sweet and dirty, all in one phrase. I giggled a little, clung on to him, and pushed him closer to me with my heels, it worked like a charm. He wasn't holding back at all, he entered me in one powerful thrust, and I cried out very loud at the sudden sensation. Tomorrow I was going to feel very sore, but I didn't care really. He was pushing himself indeed as deep as he could, first more slowly to let me accommodate better, and then he set a stronger and faster pace, making my insides melt.

\- Oh my, you feel so hot and wet! –he said with gritted teeth- I won't be able to last long if we keep it like this.

\- You keep talking like that, and you will make me cum just because of hearing you! Don't worry, neither of us will endure, so give me all you have, don't hold back, please!

He embraced me tight in response, but it was to roll us again, so I was again on top of him.

\- Why did you do this? I thought were about to end this soon.

\- That's right, but I truly wish to see you over me…you making love to me, so to speak, if you don't mind. I'm all yours, body, heart and soul.

Now I was feeling like a volcano soon to erupt, so I sank him deep inside of me and started rocking my pelvis, while he lifted his arms to entwine my fingers and support me from there. It was heaven, such deep intensity overwhelming us, and I was starting to feel an intense orgasm making its way. So I told him that, and he squeezed my fingers and nodded to let me know he was prepared too, his gaze so dark and intense, pearls of sweat coming down from his head and his whole body, as from mine also. I moved faster and more intense as seconds passed, but when I sensed my orgasm breaking through me and couldn't keep moving myself over him, he let my hands go, hugged me tight and kissed me so lovingly, while he kept thrusting from below to intensify my release, as to do so with his. We moaned and trembled together, until the intense wave of sensations ended, leaving us completely relaxed and exhausted. We stayed like that for a couple of minutes, me lying sleepily over him, feeling his rushed heartbeat returning to normal.

\- You look so happy and beautiful, my princess. I love the look in your face right now.

\- Look who decided to switch back to sweet boy now…I loved them, your demon as your angel facets. I won't complain if you combine them for like…the rest of our lives, you know.

\- That's nice to hear. I always want to be completely honest with my thoughts…but I never allowed myself to let my passion run so freely as I did today. Thank you for that, you encouraged me to do so, I truly love you so much that I'm even a little scared of it, it's bottomless.

\- Aawww, so sweet! Me too, I've never thought I could be this happy, ever.

\- Shall we rest now? I guess we are both quite tired. Come beside me, I want to hold you as we fell asleep together.

\- Of course Mitsunari, I want that too. Good night!

\- Sleep well –and with a last sweet kiss, we let ourselves fall into sleep.

The next morning, I woke up first. I was about to get up when I realized my legs were awfully heavy.

\- Ouch! Ok….I guess we were a bit too intense yesterday – I instantly regretted saying that out loud, because I woke up my sleeping prince.

\- Mmmm? Do you feel ok?

\- Yeah, it's just I'm a little sore and feel like I won't be able to walk normally like for...several hours. But I don't regret anything we did last night, don't worry.

\- Me neither –he got up, smiled with his best angelic smile, and kissed me softly.

Eventually we woke up, had breakfast, and when he was getting ready to go to war council, I told him to wait for me so I could join him, I had to deliver some work and we could go together almost the same way. I had also a little secret I've been thinking, the snake and the dragon weren't going to get freely out of this, having fun at expense of Mitsunari.

\- Can I ask you a favor? –I asked Mitsunari with my most innocent face.

\- Anything you want.

\- Could you act a little bold again, when we encounter with Masamune and Mitsuhide? But this time don't doubt or get embarrassed.

\- Yes, but why? –He looked surprised and curious.

\- Because I want them to see how cool and confident you look doing that. They surely think that you couldn't pull it through, and I want to show them how wrong they are. Don't worry, I'll help you if you need it.

He agreed, and we left. It was honestly hard to walk normal, I was not acting it, so Mitsunari helped me by holding me by the waist as we walked. As I expected, I saw the two devils coming our way, and I saw them arching their brows when they spotted us.

\- Well, look who is here. Our little seamstress.

\- Hey lass, are you ok? You look like you're having trouble walking. Did you hurt yourself?

\- Or maybe was it…our colleague's doing? – Mitsuhide smirked-

Mitsunari smiled and lowered his hand to caress my side, pulling me close to him. The other warlords didn't miss it.

\- Oh, that's right. We spent a very intense night yesterday, and I'm afraid I tired her out completely- While saying that, with his free hand he caressed my jaw line and then my bottom lip, while pulling me even closer with his bold hold of me.

Masamune and Mitsuhide looked honestly surprised, they couldn't even laugh of mock him. YES! GOAL! In-your-face, literally. Mitsuhide recovered first, and chuckled a little.

\- It seems our innocent Mitsunari finally showed his fangs. Congratulations, but naturally he exceeds at being a fast learner, isn't he?

\- I'm glad you spent such a great time together. Now hold his leash short kitten, or he will eat you up next time –Masamune said with a smirk.

\- He already did, and we enjoyed it very much, but thanks for the…concern –I wickedly answer him, putting my arm around Mitsunari too, and kissing him on his cheek, although I was dying of embarrassment inside. Masamune grinned widely and ruffled both our hairs, and kept walking, Mitsuhide following him shortly after, winking at him with his snake thin smile.

\- We did it, Mitsunari! You were awesome, thank you! Those two got what they deserved, they are surely praising you now! Well, you have to go now, good luck in there!

\- I had fun with it, as long as it's with you I'm happy. You too, good luck, see you later.

We parted, smiles on our faces for the rest of the day. I could only think that from now on, things were going to get more interesting each day, now that I knew my lover's full potential


End file.
